


You Learn Fast Too

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Ellen remember their first time and their...soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn Fast Too

**Author's Note:**

> prompt request filled

Patty's fingertips left a ghost trail over the keyboard of her computer as she listened to the music emanating from Ellen's own laptop.

 

The blonde sat back comfortably against a stack of pillows anchored against the headboard of her kind sized bed. The gentle heat of the computer warmed her legs, while Ellen sat directly across from her, stretched on back save for the two pillows lifting her head in a way that proved to be inconvenient by the fact that Ellen's chin was practically pinned to her chest while her computer sat perfectly upright on her stomach.

 

Patty did not believe for a second that the younger woman was comfortable, but she stopped trying ten minutes ago. Ellen's stubbornness was infamous and Patty agreed to disagree most of time now when it came to things outside of work. This was something she learned quickly into their relationship. And now? Well, now she would only wait until Ellen would grow sore and request a neck rub.

 

In between the music--which didn't offer much to Ellen's interest as it appeared and therefore would change halfway through every song--and the warmth on her legs, and the statement she was currently close to finishing, Patty felt an intrusive long, lithe leg slip between both of her own, only to hook itself over one and under another.

 

Patty stopped typing for a moment, as did Ellen's seemingly endless search for the right song--only for a moment--before they both resumed their tasks.

 

Ellen's cotton clad foot moved under the weight of Patty's thigh. The way she had maneuvered their limbs, left the brunette's leg comfortably trapped at the ankle and she shifted thoughtlessly. Her toes wiggled here and there and once in a while, Patty had to stop because her thighs tend to be sensitive sometimes and they tickled.

 

They had decided a while back, that Ellen was to wear socks on Sunday mornings. Ellen had cold feet and liked to lay around tangled up in Patty for the most part, and Patty was not much for cold feet.

 

Suddenly, in the backdrop of a song Patty was not paying attention to, her young lover chuckled softly and the older woman nearly looked up, except she was typing a last sentence.

 

And then, the music stopped.

 

"Patty?" Came a mirthful, yet quiet, question.

 

Patty needed just one more second. _cntrl-save_. "Hmm?" Was her reply as the blonde closed all the necessary files and her desktop appeared on her screen. Both women peered over the thin barriers that were their laptops and met in an easily found gaze that came from months--nearly one year--of the routine of looking over to see each other in the morning.

 

"Do you remember this song?" Ellen asked.

 

Patty listened and her lips turned up in a miniature smirk. "Vaguely," she said, playing as coy a possible as the scratchy, apologetically blunt sound of Credence Clearwater Revival ceremoniously belted _I've Put A Spell On You_.

 

"You threw a half full glass of bourbon at my head and you vaguely remember?"

 

" _Over_ your head. Let's not exaggerate," Patty fought the smile that was creeping up with all her might, but something about the past situation made her want to laugh and so she busied herself with shutting down her computer and setting it out of the way, "And if I recall correctly--" Patty continued smartly, "--you kicked my coffee table halfway across the floor." 

 

"Well, you pissed me off--" Ellen said, as if it was defense enough and then made a few clicks on her iTunes playlist that kept the song on repeat. Having her laptop aside and out of the way, she detached herself from Patty and swiftly worked herself onto her hands an knees, crawling on the bed until she was comfortably settled on top of her instead. Patty had lowered herself to lie down and better accommodate the other woman and she didn't seem to mind the additional weight as Ellen leaned in and kissed her languidly for a few seconds before pulling back with a certain smile that meant trouble, and then she said, "What followed after that was a lot more fun, don't you think?"

 

"If you leave the bruises and scratches I had to hide for a week after that, maybe."

 

"Oh, I was talking about the multiple orgasms I gave you." Ellen replied smugly and stole another kiss.

 

"I think the situation might have--helped you that night."

 

Ellen pulled back, lifting her torso off the comfort of her lover's chest to leer down at the older woman, "Oh, is that right?"

 

Patty's heart beat just a little bit faster in anticipation. This was going exactly where she hoped.

 

"Well--" Ellen added with a soft exhale  while she used one hand to pull the top three buttons of Patty's favorite lounging shirt open. "--I learned fairly quickly, don't you think?" She carefully placed her lips over the swell of Patty's left breast, recently revealed by a determined hand. She could feel Patty's heart rate accelerate with the second kiss, this time open mouthed, with just a hint of tongue and full of incentive.

 

Patty inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, suddenly not caring one bit about answering.

 

This was unacceptable to the younger woman, who enjoyed receiving vocal reception to her endeavours. She replaced her lips, this time to Patty's right breast, while the same hand that had only moments ago done away with Patty's buttons claimed the left and molded it gently. "Hmm?" Ellen asked again, tracing her thumb over the pebbled nipple underneath the cotton of Patty's shirt.

 

Patty sighed and lifted her hand to brace the back of Ellen's head, hoping that if she could just direct her a little lower--

 

Ellen's breath, hot and heavy even through the confinements of Patty's clothes, blanketed the blonde's right nipple while the brunette continued her teasing of the left and Patty instantly caved.

 

"Yes." She exclaimed breathlessly. 

 

Ellen smiled to herself and then applied a single swipe of her tongue over the cotton clad nipple. Patty moaned. "I remember I did that the first time and you seemed to like it," Ellen continued, "Didn't you?"

 

"Yes." Was all Patty could manage, the way she ached already and the way her breathing was becoming uncontrollable, it was making her feel unstable.

 

Had it not been this way always, Patty was not sure it would have ever been this appealing to even consider a woman half her age--five or take a few years. The same went for Ellen. She'd never before considered a woman, period. Let alone this one. It had been fun, seeing each other in a different light after the first time.

 

It wasn't like now. Easy and patient--Ellen liked to take her time and Patty didn't mind it, even though she never really had much patience for previous lovers. But then again, previous lovers were not Ellen Parsons. And previous lovers didn't do things with their tongue that made Patty shake before her pants were even off, and once they were, there was no disappointment.

 

That night nearly a year ago, the music playing in Patty's living room changed five or six times in the duration of their first encounter. Now, the same song keeps playing, and playing and for some reason, it makes this particular encounter all the more intense, as all the sensations and memories of touch and aggression melted against lust came flooding back over them. All of these things became a single wave that washed over both their senses and before either knew it, the teasing game they had started was forgotten and they were lost.

 

Ellen kissed Patty's shoulder, where once she had bitten down to muffle cries of pleasure, and Patty kissed Ellen's back, where her nails had dragged against that night and left red marks behind. 

 

Ellen wasn't lying when she said she was a quick study. She did learn fairly quickly all of Patty's likes, dislikes and those particular erogenous zones that were reserved to make the older woman come completely undone. Ellen had proven herself right three times already, but Patty's attention to detail was nothing to be dismissed either.

 

She touched and licked and kissed, and was thoroughly indulgent. She liked to take all of Ellen, touching here and pressing there, while she tasted every inch of the brunette until the younger woman was crying out and begging with obscenities for a little mercy, which Patty's mouth provided when she was ready to give it. 

 

Ellen's computer had been kicked off the bed somewhere along the way and when Patty finally kissed her way up to rest at Ellen's side, both women finally noticed the silence but made no note of it. 

 

Still breathing heavily, a sweaty, spent Ellen looked over at Patty, who had covered her eyes with her hand as she breathed up at the ceiling, and said, "You learn fast too." 

 

Patty laughed and shook her head. She had a feeling they weren't going to be leaving the bedroom again this Sunday. "Shut up, Ellen." It was this new habit of theirs...

 

*****  

 

 

 


End file.
